


When Rumors Become Opinions

by RedXD



Series: Angels & Demons AU [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bdubs is having a rough time as per usual, Demons, Doc is a disaster of a demon, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Demons, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, I HATE THIS TBH, Light Angst, Limbo, M/M, People wanted a oneshot a lot more than i expected tsktsk, Pre-Relationship, Probably one of my worst fics thus far in my opinion but have at it, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Doc is used to hell.He isn't used to the new angel he's just met.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Doc/BDubs, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Steffen Mossner | Docm77/John | BdoubleO100
Series: Angels & Demons AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864477
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	When Rumors Become Opinions

Doc is used to hell. 

He’s become accustomed to the warm temperature, to the assholes in charge, and the chaos. He’s used to it all. 

At first, being a demon born from nothing is strange.

EX, the head demon and the right hand man of satan themself, makes him all sorts of unnerved. What with his ideas and spirit, his threatful nature and thirst for destruction… it is a lot for Doc to handle when he hasn’t existed for long. 

Now he’s gotten used to EX. He’s seen better sides of him, especially thanks to Hels who is a bit more practical most times, and it’s helped him adapt. 

When he’s first learning how to be a demon, there is one rule. Only one. He heard from others that it’s a good thing. The evil place, heaven, has thousands of rules. All he has to do is dedicate himself to the only rule and he’ll be fine. 

‘Always do what seems wrong because wrong is always right.’

Confusing, yet, as time grows and he watches his fellow demons follow this rule, he grasps an understanding of it. 

These days… he doesn’t live the same way. He isn’t considered a good demon. 

In fact, most consider him a downright disgraceful demon. 

He hasn’t started any wars. He hasn’t killed anyone or made them kill themselves. He hasn’t even made an animal species go extinct. 

Being a bad demon, someone who isn’t as chaotic or murderous as expected… it’s something that used to bite at him.

Then he met Etho. 

Etho at times, seems so unfitting as a demon. Still does. 

The pale demon apologizes often… is sweet enough to compliment undeserving people. Sure, he’s chaotic… he can be a pest sometimes. But he’s so different despite that.

Doc becomes his friend even so. Even though Etho isn’t a good demon.

Despite his lack of deservance, hell gives him an assignment.

Angels, the evil things, are being assigned to humans. Satan wants every human to be assigned a demon too. 

The human Doc got is named Mumbo.

He’s not chaotic, not confident enough… if not a little bit nervous at times.

But… Doc takes some peeks at other humans. At the traits that define society.

_ Why do I feel like I’m the bad guy..? _

Chaos scares people. 

Being overly confident seems to do nothing, but make you look like a dumbass. 

Less nervousness is considered better than loads of nervousness.

So Doc isn’t sure.

He knows what his purpose is. What he has to do.

But it becomes harder when it seems to only lead to bad results.

Things become even more different now.

Doc feels every part of him burning, not the kind he felt during hell… but a burning sensation of confusion and intrigue. 

_ So that’s Mumbo’s angel? The one I’m going to be going against? _

His eyes trail tanned skin and the blue lines tracing that skin. 

He can’t help but think the angel is beautiful.

Sure, he hasn’t seen that many angels. But this one has such fluffy wings and hair. Has caramel eyes.

There’s just something.

But even still, Angels are bad. They’re not to be trusted. That’s what Hell tells him.

So he walks up and uses his tail, slapping the angel’s arm.

The other jumps and turns to glare, before his eyes become even darker, “If it isn’t a  _ demon _ .”

Doc grins, “If it isn’t a perfect little  _ angel. _ ”

His chest becomes warm as he watches the angel scrunch up his face.

“I’ll bet  _ you’re _ the demon going to try and ruin Mumbo’s life huh? Well just know that I actually  _ care _ about Mumbo and  _ you _ won’t be allowed to fuck up his life!”

The glare and venom dripping from the angel’s expression and voice takes away the warmth. It’s a shame too, the warmth barely had a chance to last.

A feeling of familiar darkness and numb evil enters him in the form of a smirk.

“What a darling little thing you are, it’s funny you think you stand a chance.” He snickers.

The second he says the word ‘little,’ the angel’s face darkens as his wings open up and he turns around. His wings slap against Doc’s face, fluffy and weighted. They flap as he charges off into the infinite space of limbo.

_ Odd. _

The smirk on his face curls into a small smile.

_ I’ve never seen someone like him… Are all angels so interesting? _

_ He’s nothing like the demons in hell. _

…

Doc appears on Mumbo’s shoulder for the first time. It’s his first time manipulating the thoughts and decisions of a human.

Usually, humans make their own decisions easily. However, certain humans are born naturally less decisive and certain about most things, which make them perfect pickings for heaven and hell to manipulate.

_ Time to start a war. _

_ Time to try and stop being considered soft. _

_ I’m a demon. Not soft. _

Mumbo walks down the halls, avoiding people. Doc hears Bdubs whispering in his ear.

_ “Just keep your head down and walk past, your parents want you to focus on your studies, so for now that’s your best chance of survival.” _

Huffing, Doc leans close to Mumbo’s ear, sitting on his shoulder.

_ “Keep your head up, smile and talk to people. Even if they don’t know you, talk to them as if you they do.” _

The angel’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, “That’s a horrible idea! That’ll just give him anxiety.”

Doc rolls his eyes, “It’s better than cowering like a  _ child. _ Are you even an angel?! How is this supposed to make him happy? Isn’t that your  _ job _ ? You do yours and I’ll do mine  _ right _ .” 

With each word spilling from his mouth despite his mind telling him not to, the angel’s face gets more and more darkened and difficult to read. 

**“You have no idea what being an angel is like.”**

_ Wait what- _

“I’d bet you’re one of the newer gen demons, huh?” The angel continues and at this point, Mumbo looks on the verge of panic, eyes darting around as he tries to figure out what to do. “You think you know  _ everything _ , but you weren’t around when the war happened. You’re a replacement demon. You know absolute  _ shit. _ ”

_ Angels aren’t supposed to swear- _

Apparently that catches whim of the angel himself, as he slaps a hand over his mouth and Doc watches as his expression breaks. He’s never seen such a broken emotion on the face of a demon, angel, or even human. 

The angel’s wings wrap around him and he disappears in a burst of light. 

Doc frowns and mutters,  _ “Go to class, keep your head down.” _

_ Something isn’t… right. _

…

Once Mumbo is set inside class watching some documentary and not in need of them, Doc rushes to limbo. 

His eyes search around for the angel. He’s not sure what he plans to do. Probably something a demon  _ shouldn’t _ do. But he has a feeling it's something  _ he _ should do.

It takes a few minutes (or at least he assumes so, it’s hard to tell in such a place as limbo) but he notices a white ball in the distance.

Darting forward, using his wings to launch him forward, he doesn’t know where to go from here.

He didn’t expect to go through with this much.

The white ball of feathers turns into a more defined shape as the angel’s head zips out from within the ball to glare at him. 

“Go away Demon.”

_ Dear satan, I better not regret this. _

“Doc.”

The angel’s caramel eyes widen, sparking with confusion, “Huh?”

He grins, sitting down beside the angel, “That’s my  _ name _ .”

That spurs the angel’s mouth to form a small ‘o’ shape.

“I’m… Bdubs.”

_ Why does that sound familiar?... I can’t remember. _

Doc nods, “Fun.”

Bdubs shrinks, eyes downcast, “Is Mumbo in class?”   
  


“Mhm.”

His lips grow into a small, sad smile, “Okay that’s good.” There’s a pause. “I’m sorry. I still hate you, but I shouldn’t have treated you like that still. I’m sure you know plenty for being a newer gen demon.”

_ He’s apologizing? But hell said- My trust in them isn’t holding up is it.. _

Feeling a sudden burst of respect, he stares at the angel and finds himself feeling warmer and fuzzier than ever before.

It’s strange to see such light, when all he’s known has been darkness and fire.

“You’re a strange angel, you know that?”

The sentence seems to make Bdubs curl back into his wings a bit more. 

_ What’s up with him? _

“Yeah, I’ve been told I’m a bit odd.”

Doc groans, “I never meant that was a bad thing. It’s refreshing to see something so different from what hell tells us.”

Bdubs’ eyes widen and he smiles an, pun intended, angelic smile. “Well you’re pretty different too.”

He feels his heart squeal, doing backflips around his chest. It bangs against the walls of his body, running a mile a minute.

_ I feel almost… human. _

His lips part into a soft whisper, “To being different?”

“I suppose.”


End file.
